fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomata
|kanji = 猫股 |rōmaji = Nekomata}} Nekomata (猫股, Nekomata) is a cat like Yōkai who can assume human form at will. Nekomata was known for his predatory skills and hunting down several humans at night. However, after meeting and befriending Seraph Kinmichi, he has become much more kinder and has stopped killing humans altogether. He instead now feasts on the souls of small insects, fishes and on human food. Appearance Personality History Abilities and Magic Magic Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō):Transformation Magic is a Caster Magic utilized by Nekomata to transform himself into a human. Assuming human form helps him blend in with the rest of the human society. In this form, Nekomata's magic is decreased a bit and he must assume his true form in order to use his magic to its peak potential. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. *'Dark Cirrus (闇巻雲, Yami Kenun)': This magic releases several twisted threadlike structures made of darkness magic that are capable of extending over long distances. These tendrils originate from Nekomata's palm and can pierce stone and flesh with ease. Using its many tendrils, Nekomata is capable of extracting data from a fallen opponent. When using this ability, it forms a curtain of Magic that envelops the subject and himself. *'Dark Jet (闇噴射, Yami Funsha)': Nekomata releases a stream of black liquid from his mouth which is directed towards his opponent(s), the stream can corrode and dissolve most organic materials as well as destroy metals, such as, iron with relative ease. *'Dark Radiation (闇放射, Yami Hōsha)': Nekomata projects a streak of darkness which possesses great power. These streaks of darkness can easily push away the victim and can burn/damage their skin heavily while at it. *'Demonic Holy Bow (魔族聖弓, Mazoku Seiyumi)': Nekomata uses Darkness Magic to form a small bow with a thick handle which he manifests pulling out of his own body; his chest to be precise. This bow can fire several blasts of Dark magic in the shape of arrows with feathered ends and wispy tips. Hundreds of such blasts can be released with just a single release of the draw string. **'Dark Melody (闇旋律, Yami Senritsu)': Nekomata can fire powerful beams of darkness magic from his Demonic Holy Bow with a single hand and these beams are further homed on a specific target, making them incredibly difficult to avoid. *'Darth Blade (ダース刃, Dāsuha)': Used during the S-rank trials, this spell allowed Nekomata to cover his Tantō in a pitch black, dark aura. This energizes his blade and amplify the piercing/impaling power of his weapon as well as gives it the ability to fire off several blasts of black magical energy. **'Spinning Toe': Using his Darth Blade, Nekomata unleashes several spinning, propeller-like blasts of black magic-aura, outlined in purple. If fired in succession, the number of blasts decrease, with the attacks becoming more fragile with time. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of fire. A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. *'Fire Bullet (ファイア バレット Faia Baretto)': Nekomata releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. This technique is a simple and easy-to-learn fire-type spell. *'Fire Charge (Unnamed)': It is a melee fire-magic spell, to use, Nekomata begins to spin rapidly while setting his legs ablaze with Fire Magic and with multiple strong rotative high kicks hits the opponent followed by an axe kick to face, with such speed that few can follow the his movements. *'Rainbow Fire (七色の炎, レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia)': Rainbow Fire is a Caster Magic and a variation of Fire Magic. A variation of Fire Magic in which the user creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property. **'Blue Fire (青い炎, ブリューファイア, Burū Faia)': Blue Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell that generates blue-colored fire with cold properties. While not exactly similar, it can still be considered as a stand-in for Ice Magic. **'Orange Fire (橙の炎, オレンジファイア Orenji Faia)': Orange Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell that creates some orange-colored fire with stench abilities. This spell is mainly use to render the target immobile. **'Yellow Fire' (Unnamed): Yellow Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell which is similar to Orange Fire in nature but produces strange smell instead of a disgusting stench and is extremely light which allows it to hover around. **'Purple Fire' (Unnamed): Purple Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell. This spell generates purple flames in the hands of Nekomata which he throws at the opponent. The purple flames are capable of sticking to objects and burning like ordinary flames. **'Green Fire (グリーンファイア, Gurίn Faia)': Green Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell that generates green-colored fire which have the ability to electrocute and stun the one's hit by it. **'Red Fire (レッドフィレ, Reddo Faia)': Red Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell that generates brick red-colored flames that can dissolve and corrode away materials much like strong acids. **'Rainbow Fire (七色の炎, レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia)': Rainbow Fire is a Rainbow Fire Magic Spell that combines the different "colors" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". Upon hitting its target, it causes an explosion. **'White Fire (しろファイア, Shiro Faia)': White Fire is a new spell learnt by Nekomata during his training. The white flames are incredibly dense and actually are incapable of burning physical bodies. Instead, "white fire" burns out the very soul of an object or a being. White Fire despite being visible does not actually exist in the same plane as one's physical body and thus is incapable of harming them. Though, destroying one's soul not only leaves that person in a near death like state but also prevents them from being born again. Levitation Magic (浮揚マジック Fuyō Majikku) ': Levitation Magic is a Caster Type Magic utilized by Nekomata that allows him to magically levitate objects, people and himself off of the ground. 'Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Due to his current training under Succubus, Nekomata has displayed minor telepathic abilities. Abilities *'Deception': *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Hunter': *'Weapon Mastery': He is an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the usage of tantō (短刀, "short blade") in combat. He has mastered the ancient art of Kashima Shinryū; an ancient or lost koryū martial art. As such, he is a master of Kaikenjutsu, Battōjutsu and Jujutsu. Yōkai Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': In his human form, Nekomata has enough strength to stop a tree from falling on a young child and crush wooden templates. During his training, he was able to shatter twenty five concrete tiles in a single karate chop with relative ease. According to Nekomata, in his human form he can lift and handle about 700 lbs (850 lbs after training). However, in his true form, Nekomata can lift at least 2.2 tons/4400lbs at his peak; after his training he is now finally capable of handling 2.5 tons, though not without experiencing great discomfort. *'Enhanced Speed': In his human form Nekomata can run at a speed between 37-40 miles per hour without enhancing his speed. After enhancing it with magic he can run as fast as 70 miles per hour. In his real form, he can run as fast as 90 miles per hour for an extended period of time without experiencing fatigue. After his one month training, he was capable of running at speeds slightly beyond 100 mph. *'High-Durability': Neko's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal. He can withstand great impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 200 feet or being struck by an opponent with superior strength. Despite this, he only has a slightly higher than normal resistance against bladed or sharp weaponry; making him vulnerable to them. In his true form, he is about thrice as durable. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Even in his human form, Nekomata's reflexes are at superhuman level. He can easily avoid punches, kicks, sword slashes, etc. with relative ease. Currently, in his true form, his reflexes are roughly 30 times superior compared to a normal Mage. *'Immortality': Nekomata is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol and drugs. In addition, he is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles within three days. Nekomata claims to have been alive for at least 110 years. However, despite this, Nekomata can be killed. *'Enhanced Visual Acuity': Nekomata visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. He can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. *'Soul Feasting': Nekomata through an unknown process can consume the souls of the recently deceased. Equipment * Tantō: Trivia * Nekomata's position is a Yōkai is highly based on the Yōkai from Japanese folklore having the same name and not on the article on this site created by User:Kasumi12346. Category:Pet Category:Non-Human Category:Familiar Spirit Category:Characters